


My Mistresses Eyes are Nothing Like the Sun

by Judgementaldiscontent (TheEdgeOfDeliriousness)



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Jamie is a journalist, Mitch is a scientist, Prostitution, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEdgeOfDeliriousness/pseuds/Judgementaldiscontent
Summary: Jamie Campbell was an author not a prostitute. And yet, here she was, offering herself up for money, and finding herself addicted to the feeling. That is, of course, until she saw the man behind the darkness they usually kept to.





	My Mistresses Eyes are Nothing Like the Sun

A monotonous ringing she recognized as her phone woke Jamie that morning. She shifted wearily in the hotel bed as she forced her eyes open, noticing that she was alone as usual. She reached across the now empty side of the bed towards the table where she had left her phone the night before, and found herself squinting against the brightness as she turned the screen towards her. The room was still pitch black, even at mid-morning. He always made sure to leave the curtains closed.

Jamie pouted when she saw the name lit up across the top. She debated not answering the call, and burrowed her head back into the pillow as she waited for it to finish ringing. She let her eyes flutter closed and breathed a soft sigh of relief. She was just settling back into the comfortable silence when the screen lit up again, and the same irritating noise began to echo through the room. She huffed as she slid her finger across it to answer the call, lifting it to her ear with a frustrated groan.

“Good morning, Chloe,” she muttered. She reached up to brush some hair out of her eyes as she sat up, realizing there was no chance of her falling asleep again.

“Did I wake you?” Her friend’s voice seemed louder than usual to her still tired ears, and the underlying French accent rose with the concern in her voice. “You told me to call you this morning.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks by the way, I didn’t mean to sleep so long.”

“He kept you up all night,” she commented snidely. Jamie could practically see Chloe’s eyes rolling, a gesture she was sure to be making behind the phone. “What a surprise.”

“Don’t sound so jealous,” Jamie chuckled. There was a sigh of indignation from the other end of the line. She yawned as she waited for a real response, tossing the blanket off of her. She spent the minute of silence looking around for the clothes she knew would be scattered across the floor.

“Oh yeah, completely jealous. You can tell me all about it if you make it to lunch on time.”

“Lunch. Right, it’s Friday.” Jamie paused for a moment and stood up, looking over at the clock that hung on the wall. “I’ll be there in an hour and that’s not late.”

“Okay Jamie. See you then.”

Jamie heard the click of the line going dead, and she tossed her phone aside as she moved to get dressed. She quickly pulled her clothes on, dancing around the room on a hunt for her purse as she dragged her pants up her legs. She stopped short in front of the mirror in the corner as she was putting her shirt on. There was a small bruise in the shape of a hand forming just above the edge of her waist. Jamie inhaled sharply as drew her fingers across it, suddenly hoping she wouldn’t find any other bruises littered along her body. She took a full minute to check her neck and face before she finished dressing, then drug out her hairbrush from the depths of her purse to tame the fiery red mess.

She found the usual note as she was putting her shoes on, a piece of paper folded above a sizable pile of cash. There was a quickly scribbled thank you on one side. Beneath that was the date and time of their next meeting, and her heart sunk the slightest bit when she realized it was more than a week away. She hissed at herself as she collected the money, putting it into the envelope she kept in her purse for this express purpose. The note she tore to pieces, depositing it in the trash can near the bathroom. She took one last sweep of the room as she gathered the rest of her things, then slipped out the door and tucked the key into her pocket.

Jamie kept her head down as she hurried through the lobby, only looking up again when she was out on the street and at least half a mile away. She rushed towards the restaurant Chloe had picked out, and was smugly satisfied to find that she had beaten her there. She stood outside the entrance until she saw Chloe making her way through the crowd, noticing the bright blonde of her hair as she maneuvered across the street.

“You made it,” Chloe teased sarcastically, holding her arms out for a hug as she reached Jamie. She smiled as they held a short embrace, before Chloe was pulling away with another derisive smirk. “It’s nice to see that you can still walk.”

“Oh shut up,” Jamie replied. She reached out for a playful shove of the other girl’s shoulder before turning to open the door. She followed Chloe inside as she shook her head and laughed, neither of them speaking again until they had been seated and were ordering drinks.

“Although three times in one week is a little surprising.”

“I guess he was needy,” she murmured. She shrugged dismissively as she glanced over the menu, trying to ignore the lingering stare her friend had leveled at her.

“You certainly were.”

A blush crept over Jamie’s cheeks at the comment. She lifted up the menu in her hands so she could hide behind it. Chloe gave a snort of laughter, though her enjoyment was short lived and was lacking her earlier warmth. Jamie looked over at her as her face changed, noticing the new grimace that was quickly replacing her teasing smile.

“It’s not healthy, Jamie,” she said softly, real concern rising in her tone. “You don’t even know his name, who he is, what he does.”

“He’s extravagantly wealthy and likes sex. What more do I need to know?”

“You’re becoming addicted. What about when he’s done with you?”

“I move on? With enough money to finish and publish my book.”

“Just be careful, if only for me?”

“I always am.” Jamie bit her lip and tried to push the negative thoughts out of her mind. “So how are things going with Jackson?”

“They’re really good,” she hummed, grateful for the change of conversation. “Abe told me he bought a ring.”

“No way, he actually told you that?”

“Yes, I couldn’t believe it. He said he didn’t know anything else, but remembered how I hate surprises.”

“So Jackson’s going to propose,” Jamie mused. “That’s so exciting. Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding!”

“You wouldn’t let me.”

Jamie nodded and they shared another laugh.

“Not in a million years.”

They fell into a conversation about the possible proposal until Jamie’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She sighed as she read over the message, sparking Chloe’s interest and having her straightening in her seat.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ryan set up an interview for me tomorrow.”

“So? That’s part of your job, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but with…” Jamie huffed and set her phone down, drawing Chloe’s gaze over to her. “Mitch Morgan.”

“The Mitch Morgan? Of Auvagen Mitch Morgan?”

“Notorious asshole who hates journalists Mitch Morgan. Lucky me.”

“So, your point is? He’s rich, and famous, and owns one of the most important companies in the world. You should go.”

“I don’t exactly have a choice.”

“Get a good interview,” laughed Chloe. “You’re stubborn enough. And then you’ll be famous.”

“Famous, sure. For being the girl he decided to push out a window.”

“Then I will miss you very much and give you a nice funeral.”

“Oh thanks, that makes me feel much better.”

They continued to talk until Jamie’s phone buzzed again, alerting her to another message. She was already rolling her eyes, expecting to find Ryan sending her something else about the interview. Instead, her eyes widened considerably as she read over the message three times. Chloe found herself gulping again, watching her friend as her expression changed.

“Oh my god,” she whispered. Chloe huffed and reached over, shaking her arm until she looked up. “He wants to meet again, tonight.”

“Four times in one week,” Chloe laughed. “You’re not actually going to do it are you?”

“I… don’t know.”

“You don’t know? What does it say exactly?”

“Change of plans,” she recited. “Can meet tonight, 10pm, will you come?”

“Jamie, it’s Friday.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Jamie, it’s Friday… as in, date night with your boyfriend.”

“Oh… right.” Jamie sighed and shook her head, typing out a short dismissal while Chloe watched. Her thumb hovered over the send button, but she quickly deleted the message as her mind changed.

“Go spend the night with Logan. You need to take time away from your mystery man.”

“No, you’re right. I’ll go see Logan.”

Chloe nodded in approval as they finished their meals. Jamie stayed out when she got up to pay, and waited until her back was turned before she pulled out her phone. A burst of excitement rushed through her as she began to type again. She hit send before her mind had the chance to change again, and she pushed away the selfish guilt that swallowed her heart as she read the message to herself, over and over.

_Yes, see you then_


End file.
